


Lips so sweet

by jiho



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiho/pseuds/jiho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taekwoon's still feeling incredibly hot even without his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lips so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> no beta on this one, just me, sorry.

Taekwoon is sweating. It might be because of the season, the air in his stuffy bedroom easily turns hot and heavy even with the heater off during summer. Or it might be because of his poor choice of outfit. Not that he doesn’t look good, he does, great even, but the black skinny jeans are tight around his legs and the cotton dress shirt feels all too uncomfortable although he already undid the top buttons and rolled the sleeves up. Or it might be because of Hongbin. Hongbin, who is lying on top of him, his body heavy against his own as he sucks a bruise into Taekwoon's neck.

He thinks it's a combination of all.

Taekwoon is proven wrong when Hongbin grabs him by the collar, pulling them both up to sit with Taekwoon’s back to the headboard of the bed. He pops open the last buttons of Taekwoon’s shirt, hands pressing flat against his chest while he tries to kiss Taekwoon senseless. His fingers leave red marks as they dig into Taekwoon’s skin before Hongbin’s hands slide up to his shoulders, resting there for a short moment, then pushes the damp shirt off.

So, it’s not his clothes. He's still feeling incredibly hot even without his shirt.

Humming against Taekwoon's mouth, the tips of his lips quirking up, Hongbin wriggles a bit in his position, making Taekwoon hiss when he presses his body down against him. He moans when Hongbin does it again, adding more weight this time, and Taekwoon’s eyes squeeze shut.

He doesn’t know what to do. He doesn’t know where to touch or where to put his hands, because Hongbin is _everywhere_.

He’s on Taekwoon’s lips, kissing him eagerly while he threads his fingers through Taekwoon’s soft hair and fisting his hand around the strands so he can pull at it, just the slightest bit while he rocks his hips against him.

He’s on Taekwoon’s chest, his tongue pressing against one of his nipples. One of Hongbin’s hands is on his waist while the other one runs down his back, fingers scraping against the soft skin. Taekwoon lets out a small whine and the hand on his waist falls to his thigh, squeezing it.

Taekwoon is panting by the time Hongbin moves his lips away again, trailing kisses down his torso. He gets on his knees, ass lifted up high for Taekwoon to see. The curve of his back is beautiful.

He pulls at Taekwoon’s jeans, presses his mouth against his boxers while two of his fingers hook onto the waistband, and Taekwoon swallows before taking in a deep breath afterwards. He can feel Hongbin’s hot breath through the fabric of his boxers.

Hongbin lifts one of Taekwoon’s legs by grabbing it at the back of the knee, kissing his thigh before he sucks. Taekwoon's breath hitches, so Hongbin pulls back, smiling satisfied when he sees the red spots contrasting with Taekwoon's pale skin. Then he moves back to straddling him, one leg on each side of Taekwoon, his fingers tracing the lines of his abs as he leans down, lips grazing his ear.

"Taekwoonie hyung," he says quietly, fingers pushing harder into Taekwoon's stomach for a brief moment before his hands leave Taekwoon entirely to take his own shirt off, slowly unbuttoning it. He smiles, a playful smirk, when he finds that Taekwoon is blushing. Lifting himself off Taekwoon to get rid of his jeans, Hongbin uses the time to move over to the drawers and throws the bottle of lube at Taekwoon, who barely catches it with his hands.

Hongbin is naked when he gets back on the bed, crawling on top Taekwoon again and fitting himself on his lap. Taekwoon opens the lube for him after Hongbin has given him an approving nod and Hongbin coats own fingers with the lube in silence, only letting out a sigh when he reaches back and eases the first finger inside of himself.

Taekwoon watches him, his eyes dark and dilated. He places a hand on Hongbin's waist, runs it down his side, but Hongbin shakes his head.

"You can't- Taekwoonie hyung, you can't touch me," he says. He squirms on top of him as he pushes another finger inside, moaning quietly.

Swallowing, Taekwoon drops his hands, grabbing at the bed sheets by his sides instead. His grip tightens when Hongbin rests his head against his shoulder as he’s twisting and curling his fingers inside of himself. His breath comes out shallow and hot against Taekwoon’s bare skin.

When Hongbin has three fingers inside of himself, Taekwoon feels just as breathless as Hongbin looks, panting as Hongbin rides his own fingers on top of him, his body rocking against Taekwoon. There's not enough friction, even as he tries to buck his hips upwards to meet Hongbin. He’s still hot, sweating, and he’s hurting to be touched. His own cock is trapped between their bodies and inside his boxers, the soft cotton stained dark from precome.

Taekwoon’s stomach twists, because Hongbin is shameless on top of him; He’s making all these _noises_ , and Taekwoon thinks he might go mad.

The weight on his shoulder disappears when Hongbin suddenly lifts his head as he stretches his neck and arches his back. He moans a little louder than before, just for Taekwoon. Taekwoon is desperate to touch him, hands itching to reach out for Hongbin. He wants to wipe away the damp hair clinging to Hongbin’s forehead, wants to replace his fingers with his own, wants to grab him by the hips and pull him down closer. But he can’t, because Hongbin told him so.

It’s almost infuriating, the way Hongbin looks at him, with a glint in his eyes and a wicked smile on his lips. His smile only gets bigger when Taekwoon says his name, but Hongbin shakes his head, breathing out a ‘ _you can’t._ ’

“Please,” Taekwoon says then, his hand fisted tight in the sheets. Hongbin lets out a small pleased sound when he hears the word, but he doesn’t reply, forcing it out of Taekwoon again, “Hongbin-ah, please.”

Hongbin shakes his head and takes his fingers out, moving from his position so he can take off Taekwoon’s boxers. Taekwoon complies when Hongbin grabs them by the hem, raising his hips for Hongbin, so he can pull them off. He still has his hands fisted in the sheets, even when Hongbin comes back, hand sliding up his thigh.

Taekwoon is completely hard, his cock curving up towards his stomach, and he gasps when Hongbin wraps his fingers around it. He aligns himself, biting his lip as he sinks down on Taekwoon’s cock, revelling in the slow stretch and the way Taekwoon fills him up. He doesn’t stop until he’s all the way down. He puts his hands on Taekwoon’s shoulders for support, pushing himself up before he slams himself down again, fucking himself on Taekwoon’s cock.

"Hongbin-" he manages to choke out before a moan rips out from the back of his throat. Hongbin ignores him and keeps moving on top of him. He lets out a breathless laughter when he hears Taekwoon beg him again. He shakes his head.

"No." The determination is clear in his voice though the word only comes out as a whimper.

Taekwoon’s knuckles have long turned white and his fists are trembling from his strong grip. He pulls at the sheets when he jerks his hips up, and Hongbin screams when their bodies meet. He hugs Taekwoon closer with one of his arms, his fingers clawing at Taekwoon’s shoulder blade. His other hand slides down between their bodies, and he strokes himself to the rhythm of Taekwoon’s thrusts.

The sheets tear when Taekwoon yanks at them, the sound ripping through the room, and he drives harder into Hongbin. Hongbin’s throat is dry and his voice is a little hoarse as well, but he screams, still, when he comes between their bodies. Taekwoon comes only moments after, with Hongbin clenching around him, and his muscles are tightening. Rigidly, his arms pull at the bed sheets, ripping them further apart.

Hongbin raises himself and lets Taekwoon’s cock slide out of him before he seats himself back on Taekwoon’s lap, giving him a quick peck on the lips. He wipes the cum off their stomachs with a flat hand before he rubs it off on the bed. Taekwoon doesn’t say anything about it. He shoots Hongbin a look when he finally looks at him again, still breathing deeply and Hongbin laughs quietly and dips his head when Taekwoon silently places his hands on Hongbin’s waist.

They’re still shaking, his hands, so Hongbin takes them in his own hands and presses them together. He gawks at the difference in size, smiling fondly, before he brings them to his lips to place a soft kiss to the back of Taekwoon’s right hand.

**Author's Note:**

> so i tweeted stuff related to this back in december or something, and tlist urged me to write it. now i finally got myself together to finish it. there are still some phrases and parts in this i'm not that happy with ugh, but yeah, it's finally out of the world, ha.
> 
> the title actually has to context to the fic i might change it. taken from secret night. i'm probably gonna try to title all my fics based from secret night.


End file.
